


Bathing Time

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mischevious, Spinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repeating Litanies Prompt: Inspired by Chinese/Japanese/Korean folklore, Spinner!Rum spies on a beautiful young woman who bathes in the same lake every month. Her clothing always only a hand reach away. Little does he know that Belle actually wants him to take it so that she has an excuse to stay with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing Time

He never took her clothes or said anything, his eyes never strayed past her face when she was aware of them and she had the feeling that they did when she wasn’t. It was a wonderful feeling to be appreciated. To be paid attention too… He was such a wonderful man too.

He mended her father’s clothes, but never hers because it was improper for a man to work on a woman’s clothing, and he had such a wonderful eye for detail that her father’s clothes always looked majestic. He always smiled at her, tilting his head back when she tilted her at him. He would talk to her about books and the various things that she wanted to do but couldn’t, he always listened.

Which is why she had told him about her bathing spot behind the rock collection. She knew, like any male, he would show up. 

The maid was late in coming to collect her today so she had an idea to put in action. She was sick of the playing and dodging, the barely acknowledging of the fact that she wanted something more from him than just the silly conversations she kept close to her heart. He was better than any suitor her father might try to press on her. 

She stepped out of the water and watched the droplets of liquid run down her legs, usually she might grab a towel or a piece of her own clothing to dry herself off, but she wanted attention and she was going to get it.

The choked sound that disappeared into the wind as fast as it came prompted a smile of triumph. He would be looking away now, ducking his eyes as she slowly reached out to the clothes that sat on the rock. Something caught her eyes though, his hand…. just barely in sight as he had ducked down to not violate her privacy more than he already had.

A wicked grin came over her features as she grabbed the wiry fingers and held fast against the tug that occurred instantly after. 

“Rumpelstiltskin,”

Another choked sound had her tugging mischievously at his fingers. 

Then she remembered that she’d forgotten to tell the maid she was bathing today and that, along with the direction her thoughts went at the the thought of not being caught, was perfect.


End file.
